


За всё нужно отвечать

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: - Я всё понимаю, но это уже какой-то беспредел, - высказывался Джон по пути, не обращая внимания на то, что сосед, возможно, его не слышит. Просто сейчас накопилось столько невысказанных претензий, что молчать и дальше было невозможно. - Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить!На этой грозной ноте Джон рывком открыл дверь и замер на пороге.





	За всё нужно отвечать

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Джон сварил себе кофе и с недовольством оглядел стол. Поставить кружку было некуда: везде лежали вещи Шерлока. Причём в абсолютном беспорядке.

Успокоив себя тем, что бардак — ещё не самое страшное, что может происходить в этой квартире, Джон коротко выдохнул и решил добавить в кофе молока. Он подошёл к холодильнику, открыл дверцу и в ту же самую секунду закрыл её обратно.

Обычный бардак — куда не шло, но части тела в холодильнике? Ничем не прикрытые руки, пальцы, ГОЛОВА?

— Шерлок! — Джон больше не старался вести себя тише. В конце концов, раз его сосед всё это устроил, то и убирать должен тоже он. — Шерлок, подойди сюда!

В ответ раздалось недовольное мычание. И больше ничего. Джон снова глубоко вздохнул, поставил кружку с кофе на плиту, потому что больше НИГДЕ места для кружки не было, и пошёл к Шерлоку в спальню.

— Я всё понимаю, но это уже какой-то беспредел, — высказывался Джон по пути, не обращая внимания на то, что сосед, возможно, его не слышит. Просто сейчас накопилось столько невысказанных претензий, что молчать и дальше было невозможно. — Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить!

На этой грозной ноте Джон рывком открыл дверь и замер на пороге.

Шерлок лежал на кровати в пижаме и халате, зажмурившись и раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Джона немного шокировала поза соседа, ведь тот обычно предпочитал спать на боку, свернувшись клубочком и укутавшись в одеяло с головой.

Сейчас же ему наверняка стало слишком жарко, но вместо того, чтобы снять халат, он откинул одеяло и распластался в виде звёздочки по всей постели.

— Шерлок, я знаю, что ты уже не спишь, — сурово проговорил Джон, хмурясь и мысленно спрашивая себя, по какой причине он всё ещё продолжает терпеть соседа и жить с ним под одной крышей.

— Тебе кажется, я сплю, — хриплым голосом ответил Шерлок, всё так же не открывая глаз и не меняя положения.

— Хватит придуриваться! — Джон разозлился не на шутку, подошёл ближе к кровати и как следует дёрнул за халат. Шерлок скривил губы и перестал жмуриться, впервые за сегодняшний день посмотрев Джону в глаза. Его взгляд, даже несмотря на то, что Шерлок едва проснулся, уже был пронзительно ясным, внимательным и цепким. Он будто бы просвечивал всего Джона насквозь, но это было отнюдь не неприятно. Наоборот, Джон чувствовал необъяснимую радость, прилив сил от того, что Шерлок смотрит на него, что он сосредотачивает всё своё внимание на нём и только на нём одном. Джон чертовски любил пересекаться с Шерлоком взглядами, замечать, как в глубине этих умных серых глаз мелькают обрывки витающих в голове Шерлока мыслей, наблюдать за почти неуловимой сменой настроения, когда Шерлок понимает, что пойман на месте с поличным.

Вот только сейчас Джон был раздражён, очень сильно раздражён. Шерлок, видимо, это понял с первого взгляда, так что привстал, поправил пижаму, запахнул халат и, усевшись в ворохе одеяла, принял серьёзный вид.

— Ты зол, — проницательно заметил он, чуть сощурившись.

— Превосходная дедукция, детектив, браво! — Джон не хотел ёрничать, но слова вылетали сами собой.

— Скажи, в чём дело, — не обратив внимания на сарказм, продолжил Шерлок.

— Всё дело в твоих экспериментах, — неожиданно быстро успокоившись, ровно произнёс Джон. — Они не дают мне житья.

Шерлок удивлённо моргнул, Джон моргнул точно так же. Просто он удивился тому, что заставил Шерлока удивиться. «Странно звучит, — подумал Джон мимоходом, — зато очень точно».

— Ты же был не против всё это время, так почему же проявил своё раздражение сейчас? — включив профессионального сыщика, Шерлок сложил пальцы в излюбленном молитвенном жесте и вперился в Джона взглядом. Тот стойко выдержал его, даже не пытаясь смотреть в другую сторону. — В чём настоящая причина, Джон?

Джон растерялся. Он надеялся, что попросту наорёт на Шерлока, заставит его прибраться и будет доволен этим. Однако теперь Джон внезапно осознал, что его злость на Шерлока весьма странновата — он же действительно терпел вот уже полгода, его, честно говоря, вообще не особенно беспокоила обстановка в доме. Тогда что же случилось теперь?

Задумавшись, Джон не заметил, как по лицу Шерлока скользнула еле заметная тень довольной, как у Чеширского кота, улыбки.

— Я, — начал было Джон, но осёкся, выражение лица Шерлока. — Ну давай, скажи всё за меня.

Шерлок кивнул, как бы соглашаясь выдать всю подноготную Джона, но зачем-то поднялся с кровати и, подойдя к соседу, обошёл его по кругу несколько раз.

— Обязательно было водить вокруг меня хороводы? — Джон и сам не заметил, как сжал левую руку в кулак. Зато Шерлок заметил и чуть сощурился, словно вписывая эту маленькую деталь в анализ поведения Джона.

— У тебя возникли сложности на работе, предположительно по причине того, что одна из пациенток была тобою недовольна. Твоя девушка решила расстаться с тобой на четвёртом свидании, когда ты думал, что вы перейдёте на новую стадию ваших отношений. Плюс ко всему, кошмары в последнюю неделю участились, из-за чего, собственно, ты и вспылил на работе и был невнимателен на свидании. Сегодня утром ты так же не выспался, но тебе попались на глаза мои эксперименты, так что ты решил выплеснуть всё своё раздражение на них, а точнее — на меня. Ведь я мешал тебе проводить больше времени с твоей девушкой, и у вас за полтора месяца знакомства получилось сходить лишь на четыре свидания, что послужило дополнительной причиной разрыва отношений, — всё это Шерлок проговорил с лёгкой ленцой в голосе, будто озвучивание таких элементарных вещи слишком утомляло его гениальный разум.

Джон задохнулся от возмущения, но упрямо сжал губы и, чуть переступив с ноги на ногу, принял более устойчивое положение, неосознанно вставая в стойку. Шерлок подметил и это.

— Не стоит пытаться отрицать очевидное, Джон, — попросил он, подходя к окну и раздвигая шторы.

— Как? — из Джона словно выкачали всю злость, оставив лишь усталую оболочку, так что вопрос получился таким же измученным и измождённым.

— Всё очень просто. Про работу я узнал ещё вчера, когда ты не начал, как обычно, рассказывать про смешных пациенток, а уткнулся в ноутбук. Расставание с девушкой тоже было легко заметить — ты не улыбался, когда вошёл в дом вечером после. Более того, ты даже чай пить не стал, хотя обычно делаешь это каждый раз перед сном, — Шерлок чуть покачал головой, будто бы не одобряя того, что Джон стал изменять привычкам. — Присутствие в твоих снах кошмаров стало ясно по твоему лицу — у тебя появились синяки под глазами и чуть нарушилась координация, так бывает, когда не получается некоторое время отдохнуть. Кстати, твой сегодняшний всплеск эмоций я тоже предвидел.

— Мог бы и опустить последнее предложение, мне и так уже стало стыдно, — нехотя признал Джон, проведя рукой по бедру. — Тогда, раз тебе снова всё так кристально ясно, пожалуйста, хоть чуть-чуть уберись на кухне и не раздражай меня сверх меры.

Шерлок немного нахмурился, как если бы реакция Джона не была продумана им заранее, но всё равно кивнул.

— Вот и славно, — Джон повернулся, чтобы выйти в гостиную.

— Джон! — окликнул его Шерлок, заставив повернуться обратно. Шерлок выглядел сомневающимся всего пару секунд, но вскоре взял себя в руки и немного приподнял подбородок, вселяя в самого себя уверенность. Джон удивился поведению соседа, однако ничего не сказал, говорить начал Шерлок: — Прости, если мои слова прозвучат немного грубо, но я рад, что вы с Марисой расстались.

— Мелиндой, вообще-то, — на автомате поправил Джон, а потом до него дошёл смысл сказанных Шерлоком слов. — Погоди, ты рад, что меня бросили?

Шерлок поморщился, как всегда делал, когда его неправильно понимали.

— Просто тому, что вы теперь не вместе, — терпеливо пояснил Шерлок, хотя в его жестах, отметил про себя Джон, проскальзывала нервозность.

— Почему тебя это радует, не подскажешь? — голос Джона стал вкрадчивым.

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы между нами вставала какая-то женщина, — отведя голову в сторону, признался Шерлок.

Джон застыл, будто громом поражённый.

— Пока ты обдумываешь мои слова, я, пожалуй, схожу в ванную, — как-то спешно пробормотал Шерлок, в мгновение ока ретировавшись из своей спальни.

Бывшему солдату оставалось смотреть в пустоту невидящим взглядом и переваривать только что произошедшее в этой комнате.

Спустя несколько секунд он опомнился и побежал в ванную, намереваясь высказать всё, что он думает по поводу сбегания от разговора посреди этого самого разговора.

Тем более, Шерлок так и не услышал, что по поводу его радости думает сам Джон.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
